Wake Up Jeff!
"Wake Up Jeff" is the fourth Wiggles video all about waking up Jeff through The Wiggle songs. The video was filmed and released in August 14, 1996. Synopsis The Wiggles and everybody are making songs that keep waking up Jeff through all The Wiggle songs which will have you jumping. Song List #We Like to Say Hello #Henry's Underwater Big Band #Everybody is Clever #Having Fun at the Beach #Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) #Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar #Wake Up Jeff! #Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) #Take a Trip Out on the Sea #Romp Bomp A Stomp #I Can Do So Many Things #Wave to Wags #Greg Magic Show: "The Magic Box Trick" #Pipers Waltz Deleted Songs * Guess What? * Five Little Ducks Plot Intro - An alarm clock is flying around ringing while it is on the table. The video title moves up and Jeff was woken up by doing a big yawn after. The Wiggles introduce themselves. When they ride in there Big Red Car, they like to say hello to everyone. *Song 1: We Like to Say Hello - Jeff is driving the Big Red Car which looks like a cardboard cutout Greg and Henry say hello to everyone. *Song 2: Henry's Underwater Big Band Greg tells the other Wiggles to stand still like a statue. Murray does a strongman pose, Anthony stands on one leg. Jeff sticks his arm out like like a showman. Then Greg asks tviewers to tell him if any of the statues are moving. Of course, all the other Wiggles dance around, but when Greg hears from viewers, he turns around they assume their original positions. On the third try he finds out viewers is right. Afterwards, Greg says, "Let's do statues together, everybody" which means it's time to do a song and dance. *Song 3: Everybody is Clever Anthony and Murray watch kids doing some drawings about the beach with pens and highlighters. Michael is drawing a towel. Peter is drawing Wags the Dog. Leonardo is drawing a person swimming. Nicole is drawing the water and sand. Sian is drawing a person about to jump in the water. Murray introduces the next song. *Song 4: Having Fun at the Beach The Wiggles introduce Captain Feathersword, but he answers with "Bing Bang Bong" and other nonsense phrases. They ask him what's up with that? He answers, it's a pirate song. Let's dance a pirate song together! *Song 5: Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) Anthony and Murray introduce Dominic, who is holding his baby girl Ashley with his left arm and a trumpet on his right. Anthony and Murray ask him questions about playing the trumpet and Dominic plays a few motifs. Everyone's wearing a green hat, so It's time to do an Irish dance, featuring a bunch of the little girls from the dance school. *Song 6: Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar A alarm clock goes pass and everyone says "WAKE UP, JEFF!!!" to wake Jeff up. *Song 7: Wake Up Jeff! Jeff asks Dorothy to dance, and Dorothy does a few dance steps *Song 8: Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) The Wiggles and kids are in a camp site sinning about going for a ride on a boat out in sea. *Song 9: Take a Trip Out on the Sea This is Dorothy's favorite dance. *Song 10: Romp Bomp A Stomp Greg and kids are doing this dance and Greg does tells them things that he can do in this song. *Song 11: I Can Do So Many Things Wags is barking in the background and Anthony says that who is that barking and it's Wags the Dog. *Song 12: Wave To Wags Greg, Anthony, and Murray are standing with an empty glass box and hear some snoring. The glass box is the of a coffin (think Snow White) but no one is inside the box. Greg has Anthony and Murray cover the box with a drape, spin it around, and chants some magic words. They lift the drape, and Jeff is there, but he's asleep. They ask everyone to wake up Jeff. Jeff wakes up, wondering what he's doing in a box. Greg's Magic Trick: The Magic Box Trick After when they wake Jeff up. Murray told him to not fall asleep again and said we neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed. While he was twirling hes arms round and round until he stopped a said YOU! for the next song. *Song 13: Pipers Waltz It's time to say goodbye, but Jeff is still asleep on his bed, so The Wiggles decide to do a goodbye dance, and they will see if that wakes Jeff up. Close with the goodbye dance with "Christmas Picnic" for background music. And then, everyone yells the final "WAKE UP, JEFF!!!!!!!!!" after they clap they're hands three times. Cast The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Wiggle Friends *Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick *Wags the Dog - Paul Paddick, Donna Halloran and Georgia Troy Barnes *Dorothy the Dinosaur - Emma Buter and Megan Bullivant *Henry the Octopus - Leeanne Ashley Also Featuring *Dominic Lindsay Children *Cassandra Halloran *Jessica Halloran *Emma Ryan *Sian Ryan *Daisy Cousens *Rose Cousens *Kristen Shaw *Sarah Cornale *Sarah Sneddon *Melanie Scott *Nichole Butler *Michael Butler *Alyssa Bryce *Tamahra Macey *Sammy Lee *Sofia Silvestrini *Leonardo Silvestrini The Other Children and Adults * Clare Field * Joseph Field * Dominic Field * Anthony Silvestrini * Meg Munro-Cook * Georgia Munro-Cook * Michelle Page * Blaine Page * Jane Cook * Jessica Cook * Coleen McFadden * Steve McFadden * Sam McFadden * Tony Henry * Georgia Henry * Theo Henry * Luke Mowbry * Peter Mowbry * Emmalee Mowbry * Paul Mowbry * Lyn Lyndsay * Ashleigh Lyndsay * Kiara Lyndsay ''Uncredited'' * John William Field Gallery See here Slideshow WakeUpJeff!VideoPoster.jpg|Video Poster Greg'sWedding.jpg|The Wiggles at Greg's wedding WigglyGroomsmen.jpg|Wiggly Groomsmen GregandMichellePage.jpg|Greg and Michelle Page at their wedding WakeUpJeff!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture. WakeUpJeff!PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in black and white photo WakeUpJeff!PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles in black and white photo #2 WakeUpJeff!PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture. WakeUpJeff!PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry the Octopus in promo picture. WakeUpJeff!PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles in black and white photo #3 Trivia *Paul Paddick makes his first appearance on The Wiggles where he plays as Captain Feathersword on video. *This is the first appearance of Captain Feathersword's ear ring. *Murray wears a red shirt that it has a bit of orange. *Anthony wears a blue shirt that has the perfect color for him. * The Special Thanks part of the closing credits mistakenly label Clare, Joseph and Dominic Field as Silvestrini, which is actually the name of their cousins who are also active in the Wiggles company. *Cockroaches member Tony Henry makes 2 cameos in "We Like to Say Hello", one with his family and another in a Elvis Costume and wig while holding his son. *In "Having fun At The Beach" and "Wave To Wags", the camera flips over then turns right side up. *Some songs on this video like "We Like To Say Hello" were used in the show Mister Moose's Fun Time to premiere the show to America. *First video The Wiggles play the Red Takamine Acoustic Guitar. *Donna Halloran plays Wags the Dog in "We Like To Say Hello", "Wake Up Jeff!","Dorothy, Would You Like to Dance?", "Pipers Waltz" and "Goodbye Dance". In "Wave to Wags", Paul Paddick plays Wags the Dog in the studio scene while Georgia Troy Barnes plays him in the outside scenes. *"Everybody is Clever " and its prologue on statues were both filmed at the same time because of the set showing stage platforms and pillars. *At the beginning of "Wave to Wags", a camera crew member is seen. *In "Everybody is Clever ", after Anthony sings "Now leave them there for 10 weeks", Murray says "10 weeks?!?" mimely. *This is the first video with credits before the video actually ends. *Greg is shown in the surfboard footage of "Having fun at the Beach" but not the beach footage. *Jeff plays the key-tar in the deleted song: "Guess What?". *Murray's daughter Georgia is seen in the outside scene of "Having Fun at the Beach" and studio songs "Take a Trip Out of the Sea", "I Can Do So Many Things" and "Goodbye Dance. Greg's daughter Blaine is also seen in "Goodbye Dance". *In the Goodbye Dance the music they dance to would later be used in Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas for the song Christmas Picnic. *In "Wave to Wags", Anthony's brother John is seen in a van followed by Tony Henry who is on the sidewalk waving to Wags. *This is the only video in America to not be released on DVD. * Goofs * Henry's first costume was used on the Australian front cover, but he has his 2nd costume in the video. Category:Video Features Category:1996 videos Category:1996